


Hanging Out

by cinder1013



Series: Home Depot for All Your Bondage Needs [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Suspension, hog tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the boys get all that equipment home, they have to try it out. Sequel to Kurbastian Shops Home Depot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sequel to my other story Kurbastian Shops Home Depot and also a fill for the GKM [here](http://%20http//glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/28110.html?thread=33469134) where someone asked for a sequel to my story. Yeah, still a little uncomfortable with that one because the person never came to me personally or gave me kudos on my story. Still, I guess all's well that ends well, right?
> 
> Because art was made for this story by soragemz. [Art](http://sora-gemz.tumblr.com/post/19475628515/so-this-is-just-a-little-fan-art-for-this-fill-on)

“You’re sure you don’t want me to call some friends to come over and fuck you too?” Sebastian pushed gently, causing his prey to swing slightly. 

Kurt shook his head frantically and tried to protest, but the gag in his mouth prevented it. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you. We’ll work our way up to orgies.” Sebastian’s hand landed on Kurt’s ass with a loud smack. “You look so beautiful like this, so helpless.” 

Kurt’s eyes widened as he wondered just how he’d let his boyfriend talk him into this. After the fiasco at Home Depot, seeing his dad while they were buying the equipment, they hadn’t talked about where or when they were going to do this. Sensing his embarrassment, Seb hadn’t brought it up. No, his self-starter boyfriend simply implemented. 

All right, yes, they’d talked about it before. They’d bought the equipment together after all, but Kurt was still a little shocked to walk into Seb’s house with the intention of doing their homework together and finding rope, pulleys, and a ball gag waiting for him. 

Not that he had objected. 

Now he was suspended waist high in the air, his hands behind his back, his chest supported with soft rope, his legs spread wide, one tied to the leg of a desk to their right and the other to a bedpost. Sebastian stood between them, alternately smacking Kurt’s ass and fingering his hole. 

“You’re so hungry for it,” Sebastian teased, deliberately twisting his fingers to find Kurt’s prostate. “I could do this for hours, you know. I could just stand here and watch my fingers disappear inside you. You are so hot like this.” 

Kurt moaned. He couldn’t do anything but moan and relax into the ropes. Ghod, it was good. 

“How long do you think I can keep you on edge like this?” Seb’s other hand trailed down Kurt’s stomach and skittered along his hard cock. “I want to so badly. I want to force pleasure on you over and over again, but I don’t think I can last, baby.” 

Kurt finally felt Sebastian’s cock. He shuddered. It was so good. So potentially good. He wanted it so much. Much more than he’d ever wanted to be fucked before, but he couldn’t do anything other than moan, couldn’t twist or beg or command. 

Leaning over him, Sebastian gripped Kurt’s shoulder blades as he slowly slid into him. “I love it when you’re at my mercy.” Pulling back, he slammed in, causing Kurt to swing. As Kurt swung forward, he pulled back and then slammed into him again. Kurt couldn’t swing far with his legs tied the way they were, but it was enough. “What if I left you like this?” Sebastian panted in his ear. “What if I just kept you like a toy, tied up here, for me to use anytime I wanted?” 

Kurt moaned and his cock got harder, if that were even possible. 

“I would give anything to have you at my mercy like this all the time,” Seb whispered. Grabbing Kurt’s cock roughly, he jerked him in time to his thrusts. “Come on, baby. Come for me. Come with me.” 

Kurt screamed as he came, every muscle clenching tight, rigid. It was too much for Sebastian who gave up and followed him with a groan and then collapsed. Slowly, Kurt’s muscles relaxed completely and he hung there rather blissfully. 

Slowly, methodically, Sebastian lowered him to the ground and untied each knot. Finally, Kurt’s hands were free and he took off his own gag. 

“Wow.” 

“I’m afraid there are a couple of rope burns on your thighs.” 

“I don’t care. That was incredible. I don’t … incredible.” 

Sebastian smirked. “And just think, all that joy for just $29.95.”


End file.
